Itetsuku Souru Mo
by hellious-rebellious
Summary: Ryou is found raped and halfdead in a dark alleyway in the rain one night, and now refuses to speak to anyone. His friends blame Bakura for this because he is supposed to protect him, but is he willing to change his cold personality to help Ryou recover?


Good morning, good afternoon, and good evening ladies and gentlemen!

And now……. For my next trick….nothing up my sleeves………

And TADA!

My next fanfic!

**Seto: ahmm!**

Oh yes, I currently have 66 reviews on my famous fic Once Upon a Dream so now as I regret to inform my rave reviewers Angel and Ryan…. /unzips Seto-kun's mouth/

**Seto: Praise the Lord! I'm free! Whoa/trips on his feet and lands into one of those things that lock your head and arms in place/ DAMMIT!**

Oh you poor boy…… heeheehee…….. Ryouuuuuuu! Sweetie pie! Come heeeeeeeere!

**Ryou: w-w-what is it, Milady?**

You might want to start praying….. this is gonna be quite gruesome……

**Ryou: h-h-h-how gruesome?**

Well, baby-doll, you may want to know that I have a barf bucket for you in the corner if you need it. Don't blame me! I didn't plan this! I watched a scary movie and then you and Baka-chan popped into my head…

**Bakura: who are you calling 'baka'?**

Hold your tongue, slave!

**Bakura/gulp/**

That's what I thought…..

OK then!

On with my one shot!

_

* * *

No! Please stop! Let me go! No, please! Help! Someone help me PLEASE! _

"Ugh, I don't know why my pup insists on going to these stupid little parties all night! I don't see what so exciting about this Stargate SG-1 he and the rest of the guys watch." Seto grumbled in his limo, drumming his fingers casually yet impatiently on the armrest. It was the same thing every week. The Pharaoh and his little "angel" he called him, Ryou, Tristan, Mokuba, and his pup all went to the game shop to watch the latest episodes of this new show on the Sci-fi channel. He, of course, had no time for it because of his work. Plus, he got enough of ancient Egyptian gods and crap every day almost. Why deal with it more than he has to?

Then as the car went down a detour, for it was faster the shop that way, something caught his eye. It was this pale mass shivering in the dark alleyway. "Stop the car!" he yelled as loud as he needed to get the point across as quickly as possible. He ran out of the car to the injured person by the road. Unfortunately he was a familiar face…

"WOW! That was so fricken cool! Where do those guys come up wit this stuff?" Joey wondered with a pillow hugged to his chest as he stared off into nowhere.

"It's called a producer, Joey. Jeez, it makes me wonder why my brother even likes you…" Mokuba droned. It was ten o' clock at night. A twelve year old kid would be a little cranky at this time of night.

Joey glared.

"Awww! You know I don't mean it, Joey! I'm just tired. Gawd, when is Seto gonna be here? He's late!" Mokuba pouted.

"He should be here soon, Mokuba. He's probably caught up with work or something. If worse comes to worst, you two can stay here for the night." Yugi chimed in.

/_Hmm……_/

_What's__ wrong, Yami?_

_/I feel as if something is not right./_

_Ya__ I get the feeling. I mean, Seto is never under any circumstances late and Ryou didn't even come to-_

"YUGI!" Seto shouted out as he busted through the door.

"Seto? Your twenty minutes late! What could have possibly- OH MY GOD! YAMI, GET IN HERE! QUICK!" Yugi had strolled from the kitchen to the front end of the shop when he saw who Seto was holding.

It was Ryou.

He was bruised in too many places. He had many slash marks on every part of his body except his face. But the wounds weren't bleeding; they had been licked clean by his assailant… or assailants. He was nearly naked and was shivering from the cold, incoherently mumbling things like, "No, no please, let me go…"

Everyone ran in to help the helpless boy. Yami was about to run up to get the bath started when Seto called out, "Wait! We can't wash him yet!"

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

All Seto did was take out a few Q-tips from his pocket. He laid Ryou on the couch and took out the first Q-tip. He swabbed the slash marks on his body. He took out another and swabbed the inside of his mouth. And finally, thanking God that Yugi had taken Mokuba out of the room so they couldn't see, he swabbed in a region a little lower. Yami, Joey, Tristan, and he grimaced in total disgust. They all knew what had happened. Ryou had been raped on his way to the game shop and left for dead.

"Ok, he's in the car waiting, Seto. I told him to stay there and lock the doors." Yugi said as he came back in.

"Did you tell him, Yugi?" Seto raised an eyebrow. He couldn't have his little brother know the horrible truth about what had happened.

With that, Yugi sank to his knees and burst into tears. Yami left his post at Ryou's side to join his Yugi at his side to comfort him.

"We need to tell _him_, Yugi. You do know that right?" Joey asked as he stroked Ryou's hair.

"I won't allow that monster in my house, Joey." Yugi paused for a moment. "You know this is _his_ fault? Ryou is his responsibility. He should protect him, like Yami protects me. But he ignores him. He doesn't care. That's what brought this on."

As if the gods were frowning on little Yugi's words, someone came into the shop. "Yugi! Where is Ryou? He's late!" Said person walked to the back of the shop to see quite a horrible sight. His hikari lying naked, cold, and injured on their couch and all his friends crying around him. "What happened? What happened to Ryou?" he repeated.

"Get out." Yugi mumbled into Yami's chest.

"I want to know what-" Bakura tried again.

"I said GET OUT, YOU MONSTER! This is your fault, you son of a bitch! You're supposed to protect him! Don't you fucking get it? We all hate you! We know what you fucking do to him! Don't you lie to us, you bastard! You ignore him! You mistreat him! I see bruises on him when I go to school and it just makes me hate you even more because I know you put them there! I fucking hate you, Bakura! The only reason why you're burdening us here on Earth is because even Hell can't stand you. They spit you out and dumped you on us! Get out of my house. I never want to see your sorry face again!" Yugi's eyes seemed to burn with a whole new fire with every word he said. He lashed out at Bakura and couldn't stop. He panted loudly as he stood in front of his sworn enemy.

Bakura didn't know what to say. No one in his five millennia of existence has anyone defied him so. No one has ever stood up to him like that, especially not someone like Yugi. Instead of making situations worse, he turned away and walked out, the bell from the shop door ringing as he left. To Bakura's ears, that ring seemed to go on for eternity.

Hours passed, and by then only Yugi and Yami were left in the group. It was nearly midnight when Ryou began to stir. "Y-Yugi?"

"Ryou, you're awake! Are you ok?" Yugi asked with a look of both concern for his friend and a look of confidence to tell him that it will be okay.

"P-please, tell me that was just a horrible horrible dream. Was it a-"

Yami shook his head in interruption. "No, Ryou that was not a dream. I'm so sorry…"

"No! No no no no no no no NO!" Ryou cried out as tears spilled from his bloodshot eyes. He pounded his fist soundlessly onto the bed and cried out in pain. Pain that he had been raped. Pain that this could have been protected. Pain from knowing that no one would protect him. Yami loved Yugi, Seto cared for Joey, and Tristan had Serenity, even though she was miles away. Everyone of the gang had someone else. Everyone except him. The ultimate pain in his heart was knowing that he had nobody to love and cherish and to have protection under like all of his friends. Maybe he would never find someone who loved him…………

Ryou cried himself to sleep that night, despite all of friends' efforts to calm him down. When morning came, Ryou's friends would be in for a big surprise…

"Good morning!" Yugi beamed a great big smile at Ryou who was still in bed. "Did you get enough sleep last night? You look pretty tired…"

Ryou nodded in response.

"Well," Yugi continued, "you need something in your stomach to wake you up. What do you want for breakfast?"

Ryou shifted uncomfortably in the sheets and turned his head away in shame. That was all it took for Yugi to get the message.

"Hmm…..You don't feel like talking much, do you?"

Ryou shook his head "no."

"Well then, how about pancakes?" Yugi chuckled.

Ryou's face beamed at the thought and he licked his lips.

"That's answer enough for me! Come on, Ryou. Let's go make some." Yugi laughed.

They made breakfast and even though Ryou didn't talk the entire time, he still smiled.

Yami joined them for breakfast shortly afterward and Yugi made a fuss about how if his love didn't make the breakfast, he didn't eat it. So after making an Eggo, Yami and everyone got their stuff for school and headed off.

The gang greeted the three at the door and went off to class. They spent homeroom making jokes and playing around, with the exception of Seto, who was both joking and working at the same time, which made him the butt of most of the jokes. The bell rang and the school day began. Everything went smoothly until last period, when Seto, Ryou, and Joey went to English II while Tristan, Yami, and Yugi went off to chemistry.

"All right, class, the English conjugation chart goes as follows: the verb, to + the verb, am or is or are + the verb + ing, past tense verb, have or has or had + the past participle. Now, who can conjugate the English verb 'to run?' Ryou, I haven't called on you today, why don't you tell us?" Minagawa-sensei rambled on to a very bored classroom.

Ryou head perked up at the sound of his name. Uh oh. The teacher just called on him to speak, but he can't! he stared down at his notes in confusion. _What am I to do?_

"Ryou? Can you- huh?" Minagawa-sensei noticed something was wrong.

Ryou's tears fell onto his carefully copied notes. He can't speak…..he can't….. Ryou, in a state of panic, got up out of his seat and ran out of the room. The teacher's words fell on deaf ears as his friends began to run after him.

Joey stopped short and stayed behind. He needed to tell the teacher what was going on. "Minagawa-sensei? Can I talk to you outside please?"

"Yes, Joseph." She spoke in Japanese. Then she switched to English. "I would much appreciate knowing what the hell is going on here…" When they got outside, they shut the door behind them and went a little way from the door so nobody would listen in on their conversation….

"So do you mind telling me what is going on?"

"Well, you see, Minagawa-sensei…….."

Ryou had run into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He was disgusted. After that night he felt ugly, used, and he wanted to die then and there. Seto burst n through the doors after him ad grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

"Ryou! What happened in there?" Seto asked his friend.

Ryou just cried into Seto's chest and cried. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and wrote a note. '**Seto I just feel so used so ugly so hurt. You have someone to love you all do. No one cares for me like you care for Joey. I feel so unprotected and I want to end it.**'

Seto slapped his friend across the face. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for that but I had to do it. Ryou, you are acting like an idiot! Now I thought I wouldn't have to give you this little speech but I guess I have to. You have so much to live for! We will protect you. We won't leave you. You are our friend and you can count on us. And as for the ugly part, if I didn't love Joey with all my heart, _I'd_ even date you once or twice. But there is someone who loves you out there, you just have to find that person."

Ryou dried his eyes and smiled. They both walked out of the bathroom, because it was time to go home. By then, all the teachers had been informed of the incident and Ryou was exempt from all science and sports activities due to stress on the body and some sharp objects he may have access to.

Everyone filed out of the school but Yugi told the guys to go on without him because of some plans he had. He made his way to the back of the school near the blacktop when he spoke up, "Hello, Bakura." He said with a scowl on his face.

"Listen, I'm not here for pleasantries. I want to get down to business." Bakura spoke sharply.

"Well then, what do you want?"

"I want Ryou back with me."

"Oh, so _now_ develop a heart! As if…"

"I want him back with me, by any means necessary."

"I see. I'll make you a little wager then." Yugi spoke smoothly, yet his voice dripped with animosity.

"What is it?"

"We all hate the fact that Ryou doesn't speak anymore. It tears us all up inside. So, if you can fix that, you can have him back."

"What's the catch?" Bakura snarled.

"You have ten days to melt your frozen soul and get Ryou to talk. If not, then I will personally make sure that you never lay eyes on him again! I've seen him hurt too many times by you and it won't happen another time."

"You have a deal, Yugi. I want him back, so I'll keep my end. And I know you'll keep yours."

"Perhaps you do have a soul. It's just as I'd thought earlier. It's just frozen and hard. I'd learn to fix that quickly if I were you." Yugi terminated the conversation as he walked off.

The days began to pass, and Bakura tried everything without truly letting down all of his defenses. He talked with Ryou every day and spent some time alone with him. He even celebrated the day the police caught the men who raped Ryou, thanks to Seto's sharp thinking with the Q-tips. But the days came…………and went…

It was officially the tenth day. Ryou had not said a word, and now Bakura would pay for it.

The bell rang for school to end and the gang walked out in a large group in an almost intimidating manner. Yugi had told the rest of the guys about his little plan over the course of those few days and they all seemed to agree. Bakura is scum and they needed to get rid of him, no matter how much he said he cared.

Ryou was unaware about all of this, but he had a sense of what was going on, they wanted to be rid of him. Ryou started to think that maybe Bakura wasn't too bad. He was just confused, or something like that. Ryou began to notice this like Bakura pulling back every time he got close to him. I guess he'll just have to see.

Bakura stood alone in front of the crowd headed towards him. He couldn't do it. He tried, but he just couldn't melt 5,000 years worth of ice around his soul. He was broken. He would never see Ryou again. He could always make glances at him and sneak around when no one was looking, but he kept his word that he would not dare look upon him if he couldn't hold up his end of the deal within those precious ten days.

Yugi walked up to him and said, "So, you couldn't keep your promise, after all. Doesn't surprise me in the least you know. We knew you couldn't do it. You're just to frozen inside to let someone in like that. And now, we all would like you to leave."

Seto let go of Joey's hand for a moment to walk up to Bakura. He stared deep into his dark soul and said, "We will even be nice about it. I can call a cab if you would like… or a pistol if you'd so prefer. I personally don't care." Then he bent down and whispered in a dangerously low level, "It's your last chance. Don't fuck this up." He turned and walked back to Joey and the others and left Bakura to make his move.

Bakura bent his head down low and sighed. He thought to himself for a minute and said, "I will leave, but to be technical, I have five more minutes. Excuse me."

He walked briskly over towards them and grabbed Ryou sharply by the arm and jerked him forward. He placed a bruising kiss on his lips and used his free arm to wrap Ryou closely around him. He moaned lightly at the touch, for he longed for it for years.

Ryou shot his eyes open as he was pulled in. he shivered at his darker half's touch. "Mm!" he gasped. He waited for the kiss to end when he tried to do what he couldn't bring himself to do. "Bakura…." He whispered.

"What?" Bakura spoke as he took in breath sharply. "You- you-"

Ryou grabbed onto his darker self and wept into his chest. "Bakura! Oh, Bakura, never leave me! Never leave me, please! Protect me! I love you! Oh god, I love you so much. Don't-"

Bakura silenced his cherub with a light kiss to his soft lips. "I will never leave. Not ever. I won't lose you again."

Everyone gaped at the sight, even Seto. He didn't think the bastard could pull that off! It actually worked…

Yugi eyes began to water at the sight. He felt horrible. Bakura _did_ have a soul. And he was just about to expel him from their lives forever. He decided to do the right thing and he left the group to walk up to Bakura. "Uh, Bakura?" he asked with a very timid and ashamed tone.

"It's all right, Yugi. You were right I was a cold and frozen soul. I just needed a kick in the ass. I should really thank you. It was because of yours and your friends' determination that I could finally melt my frozen soul."

* * *

OH FUCK YA /applauds herself/ 

**Ryou: ok, I did get a little sick at the idea that I was gang-raped but it wasn't half bad……**

**Bakura /licks lips/ does this……give you any ideas, my pet?**

**Ryou /slaps Bakura to Hell and back/ pervert……..**

Hehe……. Well anyways, that another fanfic I can cross offa my list of things to do

Now to do my long awaited fic Shall We Dance?

Until next week folks


End file.
